BreakUp
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: Cute get-together fic... Almost too cute. YamatoxTaichi. You have been warned...


Title: Break up

Series: Digimon

Author: Café Latte

Disclaimer: I dun own Digimon… Though I wish I did… -_-;"

"Taichi…" he sighed.

            Yamato stroked a strand of blond hair from out if his face, only to have the wind blow it back in place. It was getting breezy out on the balcony, but he needed to be alone… Even if it meant he had to be out in the cold, icy, wind. 

            Cold. That's what he was. Always so cold. But he didn't be to be… he just… was. That's why he was mad at him. That's why he lost the one he loved. That's why he was off with that kuso Yuki. That's why he was crying two hours ago. That's why he was avoiding his brother. That's why he was out on the balcony. [1]

"Dammit, Taichi!!" he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Niisan?" asked his younger brother, Takeru "You okay?"

            Okay?! Hell, he was far from okay with Taichi off with Yuki!! He was nowhere NEAR okay!! But of course, he wasn't going to tell his younger brother that…

"I'm okay…" He sighed.

            Takeru looked at him uneasily and then rolled his eyes. Whatever had his brother pissed had to do with Taichi. Yamato only got pissed off like this for the following reasons:

a) Somebody was picking on Takeru.

b) Taichi had done something to piss him off.

c) Taichi had broken up with him. 

Since Takeru couldn't remember being picked on recently, he thought his niisan was

moody because of Taichi. For some reason though, he thought reason C was the one that had Yamato hot under the collar. [2] 

"Well Niisan, Hikari and I are going out tonight."

            At the name "Hikari" Yamato's eyes widened. Hikari was Taichi's sister! She was possibly the only way to get to him! Yamato quickly got out the note he had in his pocket.

"Onegai, Otto, give this to Hikari to give to Taichi."

"O…kay." Takeru took the note.

"Onegai.." There was a pathetic, pleading look in his eyes.

"Uh… Sure thing Niisan! Ja!" and he left Yamato alone on the balcony. 

            _'Taichi,_

                        Gomen-nassai!! I didn't mean to be so cold! I want you to give me another chance! Onegai… forgive me. 

_                        Love, _

_                        Yamato Ishida'_

"Baka!" Taichi crumpled the note and tossed it into his wastebasket. 

            If Yamato thought a simple note would do it, then he had another thing coming! No way in hell would Taichi forgive him so easily! After he said all those things! And before that, he… AARGH!!!! [3] No way! Forgiveness was NOT an option at this moment! 

            The funny thing was that Yamato thought that he was going out with Yuki. He didn't know how the blonde got THAT idea in his pretty little head, but it sure was funny. He looked at his desk and saw a picture of himself with the said boy hugging/tackling each other in a frame. 

"Baka." He put the frame face-down. 

            Suddenly a wave of memories crashed into his mind. Kisses under the moonlight… Wrestling each other down the giant hill in the park… [3] Pushing each other into the pool and kissing later to makeup for it… Snuggling up to each other while watching T.V. which usually lead to… other things. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of them.

"Baka! Baka!! Baka!!! BAKA!!!!" he cried into his pillow "Yamato… you jerk." [4]

            Yamato stared at the cordless phone. He sat on his bed with the phone at the end. He reached for the phone but quickly pulled back. He repeated this a few more times, actually touching the phone once. [5] He wanted to call Taichi and then… he didn't. He wanted to call and apologized, but what if Taichi wouldn't speak to him?! Then he would feel even worst than he already felt!

            He reached for the phone again but stopped halfway.

_Just call him. What harm can it do?_

He can say he doesn't wanna talk to me.

He wouldn't do that. He wants to get back together too. 

What if he found someone else?

_Someone like Yuki?_

Yeah, like Yuki…

_Baka! You gonna believe some stupid rumor?! CALL HIM!!!_

Okay, what if he DOES talk to me? What if he yells at me and says he hates me…?

_Baka… Do you want him back?!_

Yeah…

_Then call him now, baka!! _[6]

            With shaky hands, he reached for the phone and dialed Taichi's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Hikari rolled her eyes and got up. Taichi had a phone in his room and he STILL wouldn't pick it up! So because of his laziness, he had to stop cuddling with Takeru! Damn her onii-chan!

"Moshi Moshi. Hikari speaking."

"Oy Hikari… Is Taichi there?"

"Hai. Is this Yamato?"

"H-hai. Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. Hold on."

            She left the phone on the counter and walked over to her onii-chan's room. She knocked once… No answer. Knocked again… No answer.

"Onii-chan! The phone's for you!" She shouted, still knocking on the door.

"Okay. I got it." Came the faint voice of her brother "Sankyuu."

"Moshi Moshi…?"

"Taichi! Kami-sama! Onegai… don't hang up!"

"Yama…?"

"Hai. Go-"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I HANG UP ON YOUR SORRY ASS?!"

"Onegai!! Taichi!!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"I love you!"

"That's it! I'm gonna-nani…?"

"I love you. I know you probably hate me now. I just… I just wanted to tell you that, and gomen-ne."

"……….."

"I guess you don't wanna talk to me. Well, ja."

"Matte. G-gomen-ne. Let's get back together."

"H-hountou?!"

"Hai."

"I love you, Taichi. Itsumo, zutto." [7]

Author's Notes:

1] Lots of "That's why"s. ^^() Heh…

2] "Hot under the collar." My Graphic Design teacher, Mr. Kahl, used to say clichés like this… -_-

3] Erm… I didn't why Taichi was mad at Yamato… I still don't… ^^() Gomen-ne.

4] Ack!!! Girly Taichi!! O.O;

5] Anybody read Peach Girl? I love that manga! That little scene was inspired by the second manga. 

6] This little part was fun to write. Who's voice is that in his head? *shrugs* If you know Yu-Gi-Oh! then maybe Yamato has a Yami… O.o; Heh… Yami-Yama-chan! ^_^

7] Wow. Lots of Japanese words I didn't even know I knew! O.O; Not that I even speak Japanese, I just know a few words… ^_^; erm… If you can't understand this… then too bad, cause I'm not translating! XP

Final Notes: 

Ack!! _ Too… mushy… I swear I'm about to die from the sweetness! It's so cute, you'll get diabetes!! It's too cute, even for ME and my room is sugar pink… O.o; Well, not too proud of this fic, so I wouldn't mind flames… _ Everyone is too OOC, but whatever.

"Maybe if I jump into the river I can end my life…"

~*^*~Café Latte


End file.
